A printing system can be used to print an image onto a print target (e.g. media sheet or other target). In an electro-photography (EP) printing system, a selectively charged photoconductive member (e.g. drum) is used, where the photoconductive member is selectively charged based on a target image that is to be formed on a media sheet. Printing liquid is provided from a printing liquid developer to the selectively charged photoconductive drum, where the printing liquid is ultimately transferred to the print target to form the target image.